


a starving fox and a wounded man

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, Other, its not really cannibalism but-, poor felpa is hungry and probably shouldnt work in a hospital, slight comedy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: a certain doctor was asleep at her desk once again, leaving her poor assistant to sit there hungry..until someone just so happens to walk in





	a starving fox and a wounded man

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave a kudos if you like! constructive critisism is welcome

Em was asleep once again, the doctors nosebleed making a small puddle on the desk, coating some of the papers in the sticky,red liquid .Felpa quickly caught the scent of the blood and their stomach let out a low growl of hunger..it was nearing lunch and the pale em still hadn’t stirred.With a small sigh the vulpine assistant went to leave the office to try to get something quick to eat when a patient hurriedly entered the office with a nasty looking arm. 

“e-excuse me! which one of you is the doctor?” 

he asked, clutching the clearly broken and bleeding arm in one hand.They quickly moved towards the man, trying to mask the smirk that they had with a smile.

“Why yes that would be me..if you would follow me to the other room” 

they said,pupils narrowing into thin slits.The moment the man walked into the back room they pounced on him, stitched on tail swaying behind them. The man couldn’t even let out a startled gasp before the hungry fox sunk its teeth into the man’s stomach causing him to let out a strangled gasp of pain.The fox pulled off a chunk of meat, quickly devouring it as they watch blood pour out from the massive wound. the man continued to male strangled noises of pain only to let out a strangled scream when felpa went straight for the neck, tearing out his vocal cords.Blood was quickly staining the room as the man continued to weakly struggle.Fel grabbed the poor victim’s broken arm, quickly severing it from the rest of the body with a sickening crunch. jagged bits of bone and flesh quickly scattered onto the floor as the man let out a hoarse scream. letting out a low growl of annoyance,felpa continued to wolf down all of the meat from the severed arm as the man's garbled sounds of pain began to die down. Felpa moved closer to the victim’s throat, eyes swirling in a whirlwind in madness. They quickly ripped though the one vein that cause blood to ooze all over the room, quickly coating the plush-like fox in the scarlet fluid. The poor victims eyes quickly dulled after that, breathing stopping and pathetic whimpers ceasing.They placed their sharp teeth over the man’s neck and clamped down, easily snapping the man’s neck. Just before the small being could enjoy the pieces of meat and bone, the door opened up, causing the hungry fox’s pupils to form large exclamation points. 

“Jeez kid..you couldn't have at least waited an hour or two”  Em said from the doorway, wiping off some of the blood from it’s nose. Felpa gave a sheepish laugh, ears lowering in embarrassment.

“just clean up when you are done alright?” was the only response fel got before the doctor left the room, closing the door behind her.


End file.
